Disorder
by dark0shade
Summary: Italy hasn't seen Germany in ages.And he seems a lot thinner now. Italy isn't the only one who's noticed, Prussia has too. /EATING DISORDER  anorexia \\ M...It isn't for kiddies lemon, rape, angst, YAOI.  all Warnings inside
1. Chapter 1

_/Hey this is my new story and I'm going to finish it ;-)! Ha-ha Alright, first things first, I'm pretty sure that this story will have swearing, and angst for sure. There is yaoi…A lot of yaoi. There will be rape scenes…Lemon. If I have grammatical errors PLEASE tell me(but France's accent isn't misspellings)__ (this story is a late Valentine's day present for my friend Kristina) I hope you go all, 'ME GUSTA', reading this.\\ (human names used)_

_Here are the parings: GerIta, Germancest, GermanyXAmerica, RussiaXItaly, RussiaXGermany, RussiaXPrussia USUK (see where I'm going with it :3?) there are hints of other parings too_

_The time is just prior to the Berlin Wall, /HINT, FUCKING HINT!\\ :D _

**DISORDER**

"Hey, Germany!" The Italian sang when he saw a tall, blonde-haired, solider that was barking orders to a few stray soldiers. Italy couldn't help but feel a wave of ecstasy rush threw him when thought he saw his friend. It had been a few months sense they had seen each other last, and Italy couldn't help but tell something was off by just looking at his lover's back. For one thing, his shoulders weren't as broad as they were months prior. He also seemed a little thinner.

Ludwig turned around to see the joyful Italian; that he had begun to grow feelings for.

"I-Italy!" Germany stammered. He strolled over to the ebullient Italian as he re-adjusted his hat.

"Germany! I haven't seen you in ages!" Feliciano put his face in Ludwig's, somewhat boney, chest. Italy's arms then coiled around Germany in a tight hug. But Italy realized something, there was less of him to hug. Italy frowned.

"Vee~! Germany! Did you lose weight?" Italy looked up to get a better look at his lover. His cheek bones seemed to protrude a little more than they did. He had dark circles under his eyes, and looked exhausted. His face even seemed smaller in general.

"Ah! You noticed? I'm somewhat relive, I thought that all my hard work wouldn't pay off." Ludwig replied in an upbeat tone.

"Aw, Germany why? You were fine the way you were!" Italy wined.

"Well Italy, I got on a scale after you left, and I weighed a lot." Germany ruffled Italy's hair.

"But you're so big and strong! It's alright to weigh a lot! Well at least you're not going to get any thinner, right?" Italy sounded optimistic, and he was shocked to see Germany look at him coldly(much like the way when they first meet.) and mutter a small,

"I'm not there yet."

And with that, Ludwig squirmed out of Feliciano's embrace, and slowly trotted away.

Italy felt his face scrunch up when his eyes began to burn. _'No tears! Be strong!' _He tried to muster up the ability to keep himself from crying, but he realized all efforts were useless when he felt himself begin to tremble.

"Hey Italy."

Italy looked up to see a blurred version of Germany.

"After work…I'm not really doing anything, and…My house is always open to you."

And he made his way back to the soldiers he was commanding before, and gave them further instruction.

'_Vee~! Germany really is kind in his own way."_ Italy thought as he whipped his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

'_It really scared me when Germany said "I'm not there yet", it was almost as if it wasn't him talking'_

Italy threw the uncooked noodles into the boiling water.

'_I hope that he eats a lot of my pasta and become_s my big-strong Germany again.'

"Hey West!" Prussia pounced on the nation reading on the couch. He had an almost full mug of beer in his right hand, and almost spilled a little on his younger brother.

"Bruder watch where you sling your alcoholic beverages!" Germany said, slightly irritated.

"Aw! But West~! It's your beer too. Remember when we would bust barrels of bear all day long, and just get wasted? Why won't you drink with me anymore?" Prussia stood back up and chugged half of his beer.

"Here. Me being as awesome as I am, I saved some for you." He showed West the remaining beer by putting the mug in his face.

"East, beer results in abdominal fat, so please get it away from me."

"Come ooonn~!"

"No!" Germany shot up, and almost knocked the beer out of Prussia's beer in the process. He hurried over to the other side of the room.

Anyone else would have stopped harassing Germany at this point (well except Italy too)but Prussia was determined. He thought for a moment before he grinned devilishly as he glanced at his beer.

"West!"

"Wa-!" Prussia dropped the, now empty, mug on the floor and it shattered. Germany was pinned, his wrists were being tightly gripped by his brother.

"Gilbert what are yo-!" Gilbert saw his chance. In less than a second their lips were locked in a seemingly passionate kiss. It was almost too much for Ludwig, his face became hot and his heart started to pound. It seemed it was all too good to be true, and then Ludwig tasted beer in his mouth.

In one motion, he thrashed hard enough to get Prussia to loosen his grip; he then head-butted his elder brother, which knocked him flat on his back.

Germany spat out the liquid that tasted so acrid to him now. He felt himself begin to tremble slightly as he have a hearty laugh. "Can't you see I don't want to be big anymore? I don't want to be a fat ass who-"

"West, your older brother knows best, so listen to me. Can't you see you see you're wasting away? You're about as feeble and slender as that Italian boy who is always hanging around you now. If there's something wrong you can talk to me!"

"Nothing's wrong Bruder."

"Fine, whatever you say West, I'm going out."

Upon leaving the house, Gilbert couldn't help but notice that Ludwig ran to the bathroom he left.

'_Please West, no.'_


	3. Chapter 3

_CHAPT 3 (Gilbert went to the meeting building and he's on the roof? (I forgot to explain it))_

"_Spain, I need to talk to you." The albino held a genuine look of concern, as he gazed upon the Spanish nation that was taking a siesta. He stirred slightly and opened his eyes with a yawn._

"_Well isn't this rare, 'The Great Country of Prussia' needing help?" The Spanish nation slurred in a somewhat groggily voice. He had tan rich skin as if it was kissed by the sun itself. Antonio smirked as he ran his fingers through is dark auburn hair. "But, I'm happy to help, what is it?"_

"_It' West." Gilbert sighed as he _

"_Ah, I understand now. Is it concerning his recent weight-loss?" He shot Prussia a sympathetic look._

"_You saw it too." Gilbert scratched the back of his head uneasily. "I just hoped that I was just being a little paranoid."_

"_No, but that's what I thought. You can't hide anything from the Spanish empire with just a few layers of baggy clothing." Spain rubbed a bit of sleep out of his eyes._

"_I just don't know what to do." Prussia sighed and brought his knees close to his chest._

_Spain's heart seemed to skip a beat. He had never herd Prussia admit he didn't know something. He always insists that he is so 'awesome' and knows everything. _

_After a slight pause Prussia noticed the look of pure shock on his friend's face._

"_What is it?" Prussia turned his head to look behind himself. "Is there like an ax murder or Russia behind me?" _

"_-Oh it's nothing!" Spain thought for a moment. "Maybe he has an eating disorder?"_

"_What?" Gilbert asked, slightly confused and oblivious to the dangers of an eating disorder._

"_I don't really know much about them though; a lot of my people live life and eat to the fullest." He smiled a bit knowing how joyful and happy his people can be._

"_Damn it!" He angrily pushed his pale-ivory bangs out of his face._

"_It's alright Gilbert." Antonio patted his friend's back in a soothing and gingerly way. "Ask France, he probably knows more about this than I do. I have heard French models go to the extremes to be stick thin."_

"_Thanks Antonio." Gilbert stood up steadily._

"_Gilbert, if you need any help, just tell me." He gave a slight smile as he waved._

_~*~*~*~*~Random meeting room*~**~*~*~*~*_

"_Ah! You bloody git! This is an inappropriate time to do this!" England blushed as he tried to push away. "We haven't had sex in weeks, and now you want to get it on in the meeting room!"_

"_Yeah, is there something wrong with that?" America smiled with eyes were full of lust and adult desires. "The last time we did it we were in a McDonald's bathroom."_

_Arthur felt all the blood in his body rush to his face. "You said we wouldn't speak of that incident again!"_

"_But you still enjoyed it." Alfred smirked devilishly._

"_S-shut up!" Arthur stuttered. Alfred pulled him close and their lips became interlocked; their tongues seemed to have battle for dominance(Alfred winning of course). Their arms entangled each other. Alfred's arms vigorously moved up and down Arthur, as if trying to claim every part of him his own. Arthur's hands trailed up Alfred's midsection. 'Hmm, there's less of him to grab, a lot less'. His hands then smoothed back down a bit. Their lips separated for a split second, just long enough to get a much needed breath of air. 'Are these his ribs?' Arthur's hands froze._

_America jerked his head back causing their lips to break apart once more. Alfred held Arthur tight as he jumped back to the closet adjacent to them. He then opened the closet door behind him and slid in, closing the door behind them._

"_What in the bloody hell was that for?" Arthur asked in a hushed whisper._

"_I heard voices; they were talking outside the door. Didn't you hear them?" Alfred said in an equally hushed whisper._

_Arthur blushed slightly (but the closet was pitch black so Alfred didn't notice.). He didn't hear them; he got too in the moment. The closet was only a small broom closet, so they had to squeeze together to fit. Arthur felt his heart beat begin to quicken because he was so close to Alfred. England could now clearly feel how thin his lover had gotten. _

_America could feel England's hear beat quicken on account of how close they were. "Hey it's alright, don't freak out. I don't think they'll come into the room." Alfred smiled as he patted Arthur on the head; but it only caused Arthur to feel more flustered. _

_The door knob turned, and the door opened "Oh Prussia, my friend, let us talk freely in here." The wavy and strawberry-blonde haired main said in a thick French accent._

"_Damn…" Arthur and Alfred both simultaneously muttered under their breath._

"_Zis is a verly serious matter, zat ve need to attend to."_

"_I just need to know what to do." Prussia said closely fallowing behind France._

"_It seems like there talking about something important Alfred. So no matter what they say, don't go spreading it around." Arthur whispered in the most quiet, and threating way he could. "Don't worry, I won't."_

"_Well... Zat's ze sad ting about an eating disorder. You can only tell zem how beautiful they are, and hope zat they see it too." France gave a sad, but hopeful, smile._

'_An eating disorder?' Arthur couldn't help up remember the feeling of Alfred's ribs. He looked up at his lover; his eyes had adjusted to the darkness of the broom closet, and he could barely make out his face. 'Is that why he hasn't wanted to have sex?'_

"_But isn't there something more I can do for my brother."_

'_So, Germany could an eating disorder…' America started to feel a little anxious and uneasy now._

"_No…Anorexia is like a demon zat works itself inzo your head. It feed you lies, like zat you're a fat pig. They have to kick it out of zeir head zemselfs. But zon't worry, Germany has you and Italy."_

"_Thanks France." Gilbert tried to be optimistic._

"_Also maybe try giving him little bits of food. And coax him to eat, even if it's just a little." They both left the room._

_After a minute or so, both America and England seemed to fall out of the closet. "Well, I'm out of the mood now." Alfred said jokingly._

_Arthur was now a little worried about Alfred, what if he also had an eating disorder? He then had an idea. _

"_Hey Alfred, want to go out to dinner tonight?" _

"_Sorry Arte, I'm swamped with work."_

_England gasped. "Wait do you have an-!"_

"_No Arthur! It's called a diet; I'm the world's most obese nation. So I'll probably always have to watch what I eat. Just because I'm swamped with work doesn't mean I have an eating disorder." Alfred sounded like he was becoming defensive. "Now I have to go, goodbye." America kissed England's forehead, and whispered "I love you". Then he walked out of the room._

'_Alfred…'_


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

'Bruder, I can't believe you did that. I was doing so well.' Germany sighed with a shaky breath; he was on his knees above the toilet. He tried to throw up all the calories in the sip of beer he had accidently swallowed. But there was nothing in his stomach but yellow, acrid-tasting bile. He hated the after taste that was left in his mouth after vomiting. It always sent a cringe or shiver of disgust down his spine. "T-that should do it." He stuttered as he shakily stood up. Ludwig went to the sink and turned the faucet on. He cupped his hands and splashed luke-warm water on his face. Then he used the water to rinse the awful taste out of his mouth.

Germany left the bathroom after he sprayed some 'Fra breeze' to cover up the unpleasant stench of vomit. There was a strong possibility that Italy would turn up sooner or later. At the other end of the hall Ludwig saw his dog, a Shepard, and called out to him. "Berlitz!" He clapped three times and his Shepard friend ran up to him with his tail wagging franticly. Berlitz stopped and his ears perked up a bit; he made a mad dash for the door made a dash to the door, and barked like crazy.

"Germany~!" The Italian sang as he opened the door. He had large bowl of pasta in his hands. "I made us dinner! It's pasta!"

There was enough pasta in the bowl for a good, five or six people. Germany jumped slightly when Italy handed it to him. "Thanks Italy." He couldn't help but blush at the thoughtfulness. But it wasn't even whole-grain pasta, it's only carbs covered in tomato sauce.

'I have to eat it…It's home-made. He probably worked really hard to make it.'

"Well, let's eat!" Italy was just overjoyed to see his love for the first time in about four or five months. They got the plates down and served themselves, digging into the heaping bowl of pasta. It still had steam coming off of it, so it was made right before coming here. Italy served himself a regular portion, and Germany served himself one only a little bit larger than the palm of his hand.

Ludwig sighed, "Ah, sorry Italy, if I had known you were coming with food I wouldn't have drank as much beer as I did with Prussia. I feel really bloated now." He made a somewhat disappointed face to Feliciano.

"Ah it's alright Germany. You can keep the rest and eat it later." Feli made a cheerful smile, and then started to shovel pasta into his mouth. It was pure torture to Ludwig. He loved the Italian and not eating his pasta would probably result to him crying. He used all his strength to break his fast, and have his first morsel of food in days.

It was delicious. It was probably the best thing he'd eaten sense he went on his weight-loss journey. He savored every chew, all twenty-four of them.

He wanted to call the fasting thing quits, and just eat regular meals again. But that voice in the back of his mind kept telling him "You're going to gain all your weight back." So, Ludwig attempted to pace himself and chew every noodle of pasta thirty times. Then after that he told himself to put his for down and take a sip of water.

Feliciano was on his second helping (He could eat about as much as an American!); while Ludwig was only on his ninth piece of pasta, with 18 chews.

"Germany. Can I use your bathroom?"

A red flag went up in Germany's mind. 'Oh shit. He's going to find out.'

"Ah! Go ahead, but the hall bathroom… You'll probably suffocate with all the air freshener I had to use." Germany wanted to slap himself; he couldn't understand why he didn't just say it was broken.

"Vee~! Germany, why did you need you use a lot of air freshener?" Feliciano was confused.

"Well you see Italy, Prussia drank a lot, and you know…" Ludwig trailed off hoping Feli would take the bait.

"Oh! I see! Ok I'll use the other one upstairs then!" Italy smiled pushed in his chair, and left the living room.

'Now's my chance to get rid of some of the pasta!' He looked down at the furry mess that was Berlitz; he had made himself at home next to his feet, under the table. He piled his plate with more pasta and quietly called his dog's name. "Berlitz."

The canines' head popped up upon hearing his name, and get got excited when Germany put the plate next to his dog; he ate all the pasta in about twenty seconds. Ludwig then piled more on his, now empty plate, and repeated the process. Now less would go to waste latter; and he can't eat anything that's gone, right?

Even though he was tempted, he didn't want to risk it a third time. First off, he was afraid of Italy coming back and catching him. And second, he didn't want his dog to be fat too.

'Being over-weight leads to unhappiness. You become over-weight due to lack of control and self-discipline. I can't allow myself to gain weight. An imperfect body means an imperfect person. I feel awful for what I did to bruder though…'

"Germany I'm back~ Oh! You finished!" Feliciano said as he strolled back into the dining room.

"Yes. It was very good, thank you Italy." Ludwig stood up and took his plate to the sink. Italy sat back down to finish his second serving. "Germany walked back to the table and stood in front of the large container of spaghetti. "Would it be alright if I put this in the fridge? My brother will probably want some of it latter."

"It' fine with me~!" Feli grabbed his dish and cutlery and went to place it in the sink. "By the way Germany…Where is your brother?"

"I don't know; he just walked out. He didn't specify where he was going." Ludwig was glad wasn't completely lying this time. He hated to lie to his, warmhearted best "friend". He placed the bowl in the fridge. Germany turned around to see his little brunette Italian behind him with open arms. He ran into him (which almost knocked him over) and hugged him tightly.

"I love you Ludwig." Italy looked up at him with his big, bright, coffee-colored eyes, and the most sincere smile Germany had ever witnessed. "And don't you forget it!"

"F-Feliciano…" Germany looked away as he blushed slightly.

"I want to make Ludwig happy and feel good." Italy sunk to his knees. They stuck to the cool kitchen tile; it was slightly uncomfortable, but Italy didn't seem to mind much. Hi hands went to Germany's belt first, which was loosened in in seconds. Ludwig's entire face became a cherry red tint as Feli unbuttoned, and unzipped his pants.

"No underwear today?" Italy gazed up at Germany wide-eyed.

"N-no…" Germanys face felt like it was going to explode out of embarrassment.

"It's alright! The faster I can get to pleasing you then!"

Germany always became so hot, dirty, and turned on when Italy went into 'Let me please you' mode. It always reminds him of how a dog wants to please his master. And Italy was more loyal (but more cowardly) than any type of dog.

Feliciano gingerly inserted his fingers in the zipper of the German man's jeans, and pulled out long, hot and throbbing member. Italy gently rubbed his right hand around it first, turning his wrist slightly around it. It was about 8 inches long at least, but it wasn't nearly as long as his older brother's (from what he had been told).

"Vee~! Does it feel good Ludwig?" Feliciano gazed up once more at the other nation and received a slight nod with a muttered "Y-yeah".

"Then I'll continue!"

Feliciano now got his other hand involved. He acted as if he was trying to smooth out Ludwig's penis but it kept rising back up. He could feel it become harder and throb slightly beneath his slender hands. He smiled before he opened his mouth and inserted his lover's hot member. His tongue circled around his head, and he could hear Germany's deep moans of pleasure. Feliciano tried to fit the whole thing in his mouth, but he ended up almost gaging himself a little longer than half way. His head bobbed back and forth sucking on as much as he could with his hands covering the remaining bit he couldn't fit in.

"Nghhh…" Italy could feel Germany being to tremble a bit. Italy swallowed most of it his second try and it got all the way back to the end of his throat. After a few more seconds Germany came. The warm thick white liquid flooded his mouth, resulting in Italy being knocked onto his butt.

"Feliciano!" Ludwig squatted next to him as he apologized. "I'm sorry! I couldn't hold it any longer."

Italy whipped some cum off of his face and grinned. "It's alright as long as you're happy."

…

"Damn it! I don't know when bruder will be back!" Germany shot hurriedly put his pant back on, but he felt slightly dizzy upon standing up too fast.

"Waaaah~! I'll get the towels!"


End file.
